


July 20, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Never eat your father's chocolate cake slice,'' Amos informed Supergirl.





	July 20, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''Never eat your father's chocolate cake slice,'' Amos informed Supergirl as he smiled and she writhed.

THE END


End file.
